I Hate You?
by Ritt-chan
Summary: "But I think what bothers me the most, is you. You in your entirety. I hate you, Soubi!" Ritsuka is thinking about how much Soubi bothers him, which leads to poor Ritsuka convincing himself that he "hates" the artist. One-shot, Drabble... Please Read and Review!
1. I hate that I love you

**_{Disclaimer: I do NOT own Loveless!}_**

I sit and try to focus on my homework. But all I can think about is you, Soubi. Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about you? It's difficult enough to focus when you're here. And now you're starting to effect me even when you're not around! You're so frustrating.

Like, the way that you act. You barely know me and yet you want to be so close! Your hands caress my face. Your eyes lock with mine, leading me to read you like an open book. But a book in a foriegn language. All the words are there, but nobody can understand them. I wish you'd let me understand you. . .

Then, as if it'll "strentghen our bond" you kiss me, so passionately. Which makes things more difficult. Because now, not only is my mind dazed but my body is confused too. When your soft lips on mine aren't enough, you pull me closer. So close that our bodies are almost one. But it's all done so slowly and gently. As though you really want me to enjoy it. So do you? Do you _really_ care about how I feel when you do that? I highly doubt that you do.

Because after that, like your presence alone isn't enough to ruin me for days, you tell me you love me. Why, Soubi? Why would you do that? When you know you don't even mean it! "I love you" is like "hello" to you. If you really meant it you wouldn't just throw that phrase around like it was nothing.

But that's the thing. You don't mean it, do you? This is all just carrying out an order to you. Seimei says it, and you do it. Then again, it's not like I'd know anything about that type of relationship. I'm not the kind of person that likes to order others around. I think it's wrong. However, the people that just sit back and let others tell them what they should be doing are just as misfigured.

. . . .Whatever. It's not like I liked any of what you did anyway. As a matter of fact, I hated it. All of it! I hate it when you touch my face with your, stupid, soft hands. And when you kiss me all I can smell is cigarettes and dried paint. I hate that!

But what I think bothers me the most, is you. You in your entirety. I hate you, Soubi!

I hate that I love you, Soubi.

(A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. And if you didn't, please tell me why, and what i could do to fix it so that this won't be as much of a pain to read. Thankies! ^^)


	2. Your true name is Facade

**_{I don't own Loveless. Blah blah blah... Why am I telling you things you already know?}  
_**

* * *

-Hello Ritsuka! An all too anxious text came. Ritsuka could almost feel Soubi's worry just from the message.

-Hi soubi. Ritsuka responded, almost two hours later. Soubi was just happy to recieve a responce at all this time. Ritsuka hadn't been answering his phone calls or texts lately. So aside from walking home from school, he barely ever talked to Ritsuka. And even then he was still very quiet.

-How was school today? Soubi sent back, within the same minute. _Oh my gosh. Doesn't he have anything else to do? _He thought.

-It was fine. Go to bed. It's almost 10! Ritsuka told him.  
-Is that an order? Soubi asked, grinning.  
-What do you think? The young boy responded, annoyed.  
-I'm not sure. But it sure would help if you cleared things up for me. Now Soubi was just procrastinating. And he liked messing with the poor kid.

-Yes, Soubi! It's an order! Now go to bed! Ritsuka sighed. He was frowning so hard that his face started to hurt.  
-Ok, Ritsuka. I'll get out of your hair. The artist said. A little while passed. Although he was ready for bed. He was laying down in it now. Staring at his phone. _Ritsuka told me to go to bed. He never said that I had to go to sleep. _He thought.

-Goodnight, Ritsuka. Soubi sent.  
-Night. The boy responded, wanting to spend as little time on this as possible. It was 10:30p.m. now and he had school in the morning. Speaking of which, Soubi did too.

-I love you, Ritsuka. Soubi just coulnd't help it. He knew that Ritsuka didn't like it when he said that. The child never hesitated to tell him. But the day just wasn't complete with out that phrase! It was how his day began and ended. He still didn't get a response though ...

But it wasn't the same for Ritsuka. When he read that message he wanted to say things that most kids his age shouldn't and didn't know how to spell. Although instead of puting his thumbs to work on the message, he simply threw the phone against a wall.  
Only to jump out of bed and see if it was ok. But then again what did he care? If the phone was broken then it meant that he wouldn't have to hear from Soubi any more than he wanted to (Which wasn't very much from the start.).

~Ritsuka's P.O.V.~

I can't help but be upset with you, Soubi! You shouldn't be able to influence me like this. I hate how you change me! It's disgusting how even your name sends shivers up and down my spine. That day we met is probably the second worst day of my life. The first of course being when I lost Seimei. Why didn't I just disregard you like I would any other creepy adult that may have approached me?

Hm, now that I think about it, I'd only really given Soubi the time of day because he said he knew Seimei. But this has gotten a little out of hand. All I wanted was for him to tell me about my brother. That's it! I didn't ask for all the affection, or the cell phone, and I definately didn't ask for him to tell me he "loves" me all the damn time!

"I love you, Ritsuka." The phrase played over and over in my mind. How am I supposed to believe that when he won't even do simple things? Like follow my freaking orders! I asked him to do one thing; _Never decive me! _And what does he do? He lies to me! He lies every time he says that he loves me.

Damn you, Soubi! You reek of falsity and your words are riddled with slander. You yourself are probably nothing but a fabrication. And it's no wonder you're a blank fighter. Because your true name is facade.

I crawled back into my bed. My head hit the pillow and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I think that's when I decided I offically hated Soubi. But I didn't hate him because I loved him. It was because I wanted to and couldn't. I- No. No one could possibly love anyone who lies to them on a daily basis. I sighed.

How do you love someone without getting hurt?

That was my last conscious thought before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

{A/N: I hope you liked this! I'm sorry I'm so late. I actually wasn't planning to update this. It was kinda hard to write and I spent a lot of time on it. TELL ME THAT YOU LIKED IT! Or that you didn't. I really don't care. Just type a flipping review! Lol}


End file.
